


So Far Gone

by quickwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickwest/pseuds/quickwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that will make Barry's day better</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Gone

Barry dragged his feet inside his home and slowly took off his jacket with a heavy sigh. It had been a long day to say the least. Outside of training Wally to be Kid Flash and trying to come up with a plan to stop the new villain that was after Barry, his day job at CCPD was stressful, case file after case file were piled on his desk as soon as he walked in so his day was carved out for him, and he was on the receiving end of a brutal lash out from Captain Singh.

The only thing that would make it better was Iris; he knew that. It was the only thing that fueled his desire to want it to be over. He knew that he would go home and at least get to lay with her because chances were that she was asleep at this point.

Barry didn’t bother scouring the kitchen for food; for once he wasn’t hungry. He didn’t glance at the mail addressed to him; that could wait until the morning. His mission now was to go upstairs.

When he got there, he stood at the doorway and smiled at the sight. Iris was sitting on their bed, her legs stretched out in front of her with her laptop, typing away. Everything about her was beautiful even when she was clad in pajamas. She was rapidly typing away, her dedication to her job always interfered with her sleep. Barry smiled because this was what he wanted to come home to every single night.

Iris tore her eyes away from her laptop for a second and smiled, saying, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Barry replied.

He didn’t know why, but he got nervous all of the sudden. His heart fluttered in his chest and his cheeks burned up. But then again only Iris had the ability to make him turn into this nervous little boy.

Iris must’ve noticed the frown on his face or the worry line carved deep into his forehead.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Barry sighed.

He thought about divulging the details of his day, but that didn’t matter now. All he could think about was falling into bed and cuddling with her. Iris closed her laptop, putting it aside.

“Come here,” she said in a hushed voice that was so low but so enticing.

He was grateful because she already knew, and he didn’t need words. Sighing he walked to the bed, kicking his shoes off. Barry crawled his way to her, his lips meeting hers for a long minute. He was content with her warms lips surrounding his, sucking and nibbling slowly until their tongues met, and he groaned. And her warm hands first grabbed his collar then grazed his cheeks. Reluctantly he pulled away before he was too far gone.

“Bad day?” she asked when he rested his long body on top of hers.

Barry almost melts when she runs her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp. He could feel the stress and weight of the day roll off his shoulders.

“Yeah,” he snorts humorlessly. “I’m just glad I’m home.”

That had a different meaning for him. Home just wasn’t his bed or where he grew up. It was wherever Iris was, where his heart sped faster than imaginable, where he felt secure, comfortable, and happy. There wasn’t anyone else could make him feel that.

So when she urged him onto his back, he followed, and then he was gone, so far gone, away from the world to a place where only he and Iris could exist.


End file.
